onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 458
Chapter 458 is titled "Not The Afro!". Cover Page Enel's Great Space Operations Vol. 24: "God's Judgment". Short Summary Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Robin run down a huge stairway while discussing about what had happened. Back at the mansion, Oars eats lots of food and tells Moria he does not want to become his subordinate and wants to become the Pirate King, breaking through the freezer. In Hogback's lab, Brook and the zombie, Ryuma who has his shadow continue their conversation and soon after, Brook starts dueling with Ryuma for his shadow. Then, Absalom is shown lying Nami onto a table and telling his subordinate to begin the wedding ceremony. Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Robin runs back to the ship and find it looted. Usopp finds Luffy, Zoro and Sanji and wakes them up. Long Summary The zombies in the Mast Mansion tower stand in absolute disbelief over their defeated comrades, mortified that someone other than "Humming" Brook has discovered their weakness. They lament that their biggest advantage, the inability to die, has been nullified. Franky, Robin, Usopp, and Chopper dash down a long staircase outside the mansion, as they heard that this is the pathway used for the transport of those whose shadows were stolen. Usopp and Chopper update Franky that Nami was taken from them while in pursuit of Luffy. Chopper wonders if Nami will be alright, to which Usopp assures him that they will definitely save her. Franky inquires about the loud roar that he and Robin heard earlier, mentioning that it is what spurred them to come their aid. Usopp states that it was Luffy's voice and he will explain more later, but nonetheless confirms that their situation has changed drastically. Inside the Mast Mansion, several zombies frantically rush to bring Oars food, noting his incredible appetite may cost them their entire food supply. Gecko Moria is amused by Oars' appetite, while Perona angrily questions Kumashi on why he harbored Nami, Usopp, and Chopper inside of him. Oars tells Moria he doesn't even know his own identity and is appreciative of all the food he is receiving, but tells the Shichibukai that it is still not enough. The zombies express their disapproval of Oars' insubordination to their master, but quickly all bow and apologize once Oars looks their way. Moria gives Oars a quick brief of his history; stating that 500 years ago he was a great warrior that left behind countless legends. He explains that Oars is now his subordinate however, which the beast quickly denies. Oars states he has a dream, much to the astonishment of the other zombies. Oars wants to go outside, and possibly go out to sea, as the zombies remind him that they are in an incredibly dense freezer made of iron. Oars effortlessly breaks through the walls of the mansion with "Gomu Gomu no Pistol", astonishing the zombies present as they attempt to dissuade him from leaving. As Oars jumps down from the tower, he notes that he had a feeling his arm would stretch for some reason. Oars loudly exclaims that he will become the Pirate King. In Hogback's Mansion, Brook confronts Ryuma. The latter teases Brook about their last battle, reminding him how he begged for Ryuma not to damage his afro. Brook retorts that such a thing won't happen again, as he similary recounts the events of that day in his head. In a flashback, Brook is running through the forests of Thriller Bark, frustrated that a zombie he had fought kept managing to get back up no matter how many times he cut it. He is determined that there has to be some kind of weak point for the zombies, as even if he finds his own zombie with his shadow, this will not be enough. Brook then notices a zombie pass out, and listens in as his comrades point out that the zombie had just eaten grilled fish with salt. Brook is later seen interrogating Dr. Hogback with his sword drawn on him, demanding to know which zombie has his shadow. Brook threatens Hogback with a supply of fish, which the doctor quickly ridicules. Brook ponders to himself that there's no way it could be the salt, but noticing Hogback's frenzied reaction to the mention of it, concludes that it must be the salt. Under the full moon that night, Brook reflects on how scary zombies are, especially at night. He remembers that he can sing a song to take his mind off of things, as he becomes easily frightened by a grasshopper nearby. Brook decides that if he sings and moves with his enhanced speed so that he doesn't see the zombies' faces as he feeds them the salt, he will most definitely find his shadow. A few of the zombies in the graveyard notice someone humming a song. Brook then cuts through them all with amazing speed, purifying them in the process as he then runs away in fear. Absalom learns from his Soldier Zombies about Brook's reign of terror, as they describe his humming as a sign that he will soon appear. Kumashi informs Perona of the trouble as well, and it is revealed that Brook has completely annihilated the Soldier Zombies. Sometime after, Brook finally comes face-to-face with Ryuma; recognizing his distinct laugh as proof that the zombie indeed has his shadow. Brook is heavily outclassed by the zombie, despite having the exact same swordsmanship. He is for some reason unable to keep up with the zombie's strength, which confuses Brook that he can't match his own shadow in combat. Ryuma tells him that his efforts are useless, and considers cutting off Brook's "bothersome" afro as a means for him to move faster. Brook vehemently begs for Ryuma to stop, perplexed that the zombie doesn't understand the significance of his afro despite having his own shadow. Ryuma replies that he's forgotten all about his days with Brook, and that his only masters are Moria and Absalom. Ryuma goes on to state that it is laughable that he'd get along with a skeleton who cares about an afro so much, as he tries to cut it off of Brook's head. Brook deflects most of the attempts, but is ultimately stabbed through the eye socket by Ryuma. As Ryuma holds Brook by the eye socket with his sword, Brook begs for his life, saying he will leave immediately. Ryuma acknowledges that it would be problematic for him as well if Brook died, and commands him to get lost. In the present, Ryuma reminds Brook not to have another pathetic display like their last encounter. Brook assures him that for the past five years, he has trained to become stronger for this second chance as their swords clash. In a different room, Absalom arrives with an unconscious Nami. He places her down on a table, and tells the zombie priest to start the wedding ceremony immediately. He orders a different zombie, who appears to be a tailor, to put her into a dress and bring her to the ceremonial hall. Outside the Mast Mansion, Robin, Franky, Usopp, and Chopper have finally made it down the steps. They realize that the explosion and outcry that they heard earlier is likely the beginning of Luffy's zombie going on a rampage, and surmise that they must hurry. As they make it to the Thousand Sunny, they note it's new location and are able to understand more about how the denizens of Thriller Bark capture their prey. Usopp gets onto the ship first, and informs the crew that zombies have looted the ship. Once they all board, they eventually locate Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji in the dining room. All three of them are unconscious. However, they have been sat in chairs with various objects stuck inside their nostrils, mouths, on the top of their heads, as well as their hair tied up in ridiculous fashion. Franky yells and uses violence to attempt to wake them all up, but this proves ineffective. Franky instead tries to use his bazooka, but Usopp has a better idea. Usopp yells that a "beautiful lady swordsman with a ton of meat" just arrived, which immediately wakes up the "Monster Trio". They respond to their individual desires; Sanji to a "beautiful lady", Luffy to "meat", and Zoro is awoken at the prospect of a swordsman. Chopper is astonished that such a crude method proved effective contrary to the use of actual force, causing him to call them all hopeless. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Oars begins his rampage. **He is revealed to have lived five hundred years ago and was a legendary villain. **Oars is somewhat defiant of Moria. **Oars retained some of Luffy's memories. ***He believed he had the Gomu Gomu no Mi, expecting his arm to stretch when he broke out of the tower. ***He has a strong desire to be the Pirate King. *Brook confronts Ryuma. *More of Brook's past on Thriller Bark is revealed. **Brook confirmed the zombies' weakness to salt after witnessing one die from eating fish with salt. **Brook developed the epithet "Humming" because he would hum a song as purified the zombies. Brook did this to manage his fear of the zombies. **Brook fought Ryuma for his shadow five years ago, but was easily defeated. ***For some reason, Brook's death would be problematic for Ryuma. *Absalom begins the preparations for his wedding ceremony with Nami. *Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji are found and have woken up. Characters Anime Episodes *Episode 352 (p. 2-13) *Episode 353 (p. 14-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 458 it:Capitolo 458